<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This will be (an everlasting love) by DrunkSmoochum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735519">This will be (an everlasting love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum'>DrunkSmoochum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Family Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has taken his family on a last minute vacation, the question is why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This will be (an everlasting love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this for the Secret Ballum Valentine exchange for @stillamess22!  (guess the cat's out of the bag) I hope you all will like it as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Jay?”</p>
<p>Lola sat down on the beach chair next to Ben. “He’s still at the villa, something about Stuart screwing up with a client, ” she said, looking over to the shore line, searching for her daughter.</p>
<p>Last week Ben had booked the five of them (Ben, Callum, Jay, Lola and Lexie) a week away in a villa in Portugal. The beach only a five minute walk from said villa.</p>
<p>Lola smiles as she spots her daughter. She’s searching and picking up seashells with Callum.</p>
<p>“He’s good with her.”</p>
<p>Ben follows Lola’s gaze to his daughter and his boyfriend. They look excited about a seashell and Ben can’t help but feel content by the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>Lexie had asked Ben to help her look for seashells ever since he told her they were going on a last minute vacation, yet Ben didn’t feel like doing much.</p>
<p>Luckily for Ben, Callum offered to help Lexie.</p>
<p>“She adores him” Lola said as she layed down on the chair, making herself comfortable.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ben said as he glanced over at Lola for a moment. “Well she does take after her dad and all.” he added with a smug smile.</p>
<p>Lola scoffed at Ben’s comment, closing her eyes to take in the warmth of the sun.</p>
<p>“So, come on then, what do ya have planned?” Lola asked after a minute or two.</p>
<p>“Hm? What do you mean?” Ben asked as he also closed his eyes to take in the warmth of the sun.</p>
<p>“Uh you booked us this family vacation last minute. Insisting we all need it and paying a fortune.” Lola said. “So you must have something big planned.”</p>
<p>“Can’t a guy just treat the people he loves on a vacation without there being any other reason behind it?”</p>
<p>“Sure ya can, but then again, I know you Ben.” Lola said as she turned her head towards Ben, opening one eye because of the sharp sunlight. “And let’s not forget you have had a right face ever since we arrived. So come on, spill.”</p>
<p>Ben sighed, also turning his head to face Lola and opening his eyes.</p>
<p>“I wanna ask Callum to move in together, find our own place, one where I don’t have to walk in on uncle lester and Rainie getting it on.”</p>
<p>“So why bring me, Lexie and Jay along?”</p>
<p>Ben bit on the inside of his cheek before answering Lola. “Well, when I say our own place, I mean one with an extra room, ya know, for Lex.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Lola said, nodding understandingly.</p>
<p>“Not that I wanna take her away from you or anything.” he said, talking faster. “Just so she can stay over every now and then.” Ben adds, sitting up.</p>
<p>Lola smiled as she noticed how nervous Ben actually looked. “I get it Ben.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah and I think it’s a great idea.” Lola said before adding, “Gives me and Jay also a bit of alone time ya know.”, while winking at Ben.</p>
<p>Ben made a sound of disgust which made Lola just chuckle.</p>
<p>“I’m just not sure how Callum will feel about it though.” Ben said, turning his gaze back to his boyfriend and his daughter. “having Lexie over a lot ya know?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Lola asked with a smile. “Look at them, Ben. I am sure Callum will be fine with it.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>That evening Lola took Jay and Lexie to get some food. Giving Ben an oppertunity to talk to Callum.</p>
<p>“Looked like you and lexie were having fun today?” Ben said as he helped Callum set the table.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we found some amazing seashells, you really missed out!” Callum said smiling, placing a plate on the table.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you said so at the beach already.” Ben said mumbling, unsure how to bring his question up.</p>
<p>Callum gave Ben a strange look. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Ben said, looking at Callum.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just, you seem a bit distracted..” Callum said, putting the rest of the plates down while looking at Ben.</p>
<p>Ben shrugged. “Just a bit tired.”</p>
<p>Callum chuckled lightly at that. “You spent most of the day half asleep on the beach, how can you possibly be tired? ”</p>
<p>“Well, Babe, I was only half asleep.”</p>
<p>“Ben.” Callum said, looking like he saw right through Ben and his act. “Just talk to me.”</p>
<p>Ben sighs, picking at his eye like there is something in there.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna move in with me?”</p>
<p>“We are practically already living together Ben.” Callum said, looking amused.</p>
<p>“Yeah I know.” Ben said loudly. “I just mean a place for ourselves, without your brother.” then adding in a more softer tone, “and I dunno maybe with a room for Lexie?”</p>
<p>“Hang on.” Callum said, walking up to Ben. “Is this what’s been bothering you this whole time? You’ve been worried I wouldn’t want Lexie to have a place with us?”</p>
<p>“Well..”</p>
<p>“Ben, It’s not like I didn’t anticipated for this, she’s your daughter. I wouldn’t ever wanna come between that.” Callum said as he reached out to grab Ben’s hand.</p>
<p>“So you would be fine with her staying over two or three days a week?”</p>
<p>“Ofcourse I would.” Callum said with the biggest smile, which Ben couldn’t resist to kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you, you know?” Ben said as he pulled away momentarily.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Callum replied before kissing Ben again.</p>
<p>“Oh come on boys.” Jay said as he walked in on them, Lola and Lexie trailing behind him. “At least let us have dinner first. ”</p>
<p>
  <b>–Two months later.–</b>
</p>
<p>“Those boxes go in the kitchen.” Ben said to Jay who was carrying two boxes on top of eachother. “and be careful, there’s breakables in there.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to do all this heavy lifting?” Jay said annoyed as he placed the boxes down.</p>
<p>“Because Callum has his copper thing and I have to make sure you are placing the boxes at the right spot.” Ben said smirking.</p>
<p>Jay rolled his eyes at Ben. “Well you have to do it on your own now bruv, cos me and Lo’ haven plans.”</p>
<p>Right on cue Lola walks in with Lexie.</p>
<p>“It’s your night.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, we are still moving in.” Ben said sounding defensively.</p>
<p>“Yeah and Lexie can help you get settled.” Lola said smirking. “ Besides Jay carried most stuff inside already, all ya have to do is unpack.”</p>
<p>“Have fun.” Jay said, smirking before leaving the house with Lola.</p>
<p>A few hours later Callum walked into the house. He was surprised to see Ben and Lexie surrounded by boxes in the living room.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Ben said, standing up and walking over giving Callum a chaste kiss. “Sorry, I know we had plans to do this together, but Lo..”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Ben.” Callum said smiling, returning a chaste kiss to Ben’s lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ben said smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Callum joined them in unpacking the last few boxes before ordering them some food.</p>
<p>Enjoying himself, Ben wondered why he was so worried about this in the first place.</p>
<p>“Daddy?” Lexie looked at Ben with big eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, munchkin?”</p>
<p>“Now that you and Callum have your own house, can we get a puppy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what ya think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>